Sexy Moments Part 2: John's Fantasy
by iheartShules
Summary: Joss sets about rocking John's world, and along the way finds out something that could possibly change their lives forever! 5th installment to Moments series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hi, so finally here is John's fantasy! YAY! I also added a little bit more to this story since it sets up the next story so perfectly this story runs about 6 chapters!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Joss can you call back this is a bad time." Joss's brows scrunched together when she heard muffled noises, John's labored breathing, and what sounded like grunting.

"Are you alright John?" she demanded when she heard glass shattering.

"Fine."

"Are you sure it sounds like you are outnumbered?"

"Positive, I'll call you back in a few minutes." he gasped, and the line got disconnected. Joss sighed putting her phone down on her desk looking over to her friend, and partner.

"Wonderboy need help what's new?"

"John's fine he'll call me when he's done kneecapping the people, and then we'll get a call to go pick up his mess." she stood up quickly, and reached out for the arm of her desk chair when the sudden onslaught of another dizzy spell forced her to sit again.

"You alright Carter?"

"Fine just a little dizzy spell I probably got up to quickly." she waved off his concern as she stood up much slower without an issue. Yeah, that had to be it she was getting a head rush. The only time she ever gotten dizzy in her life before this was when she had been first pregnant with Taylor. She walked over to the pot of coffee when her cell began ringing. Of course right when she was going to go get some of her black fuel was when he would call her back. She hurried over to her desk grabbing it.

"Hello." she whispered seductively.

"Hello to you too detective."

"Finch." she scowled as she put her hand on her waist when it wasn't who she wished it was. "What do you want?"

"I need your help with a new person."

"Can't Fusco help you?" she asked. Tonight she was going to hang out with her best friend whom she was hoping to run by her sexy little plan for John's fantasy which she wanted to enact tomorrow night.

"Uh sure detective is there something I need to know to help you with?" she clamped her mouth shut to snuff out the bubble of laughter. She had the impish urge to ask if he would help her blow John's mind. She had a plan to merge John's sexy little fantasy into something even bigger than he thought possible, and she wanted to make sure this was a sexual experience he would never forget.

"Its nothing you need to worry about Finch. Its personal."

"Oh." she snorted with laughter when he seemed to realize it was personal meant John. "I'll call detective Fusco, and if I need further assistance I'll call back."

"Thanks Finch." they hung up, and she sighed when John still didn't call. What if something happened to him? She walked back to the coffee pot this time getting to at least pour herself some of the glorious black diesel before her cell rang. She grinned sipping her coffee before answering it. "John?"

"Hello Joss." she sighed happily sitting down.

"Lets try this again hello sexy."

"Again?"

"Finch called the other time."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No why would you think there is?" she asked leaning her head back twirling a piece of her hair with her fingers thinking back to last week when he had satisfied one of her many fantasies.

"I don't know you called, and sounded like you wanted to talk."

"I wanted to call to say I need to cancel our date tonight." she hated to do so since getting dates with John was hard enough without cancelling them for no huge reason.

"Sure your caseload heavy?"

"No just a friend, and I are going to hang out together you know shoot the breeze."

"A friend?"

"Yeah his name is Frankie. He's my best friend from like grade school, and he's in town so I figured we could reschedule. We are going to Mario's Italian pub since he adores Italian food, and I decided to take him out for a treat since it has the best Italian food ever."

"He?" she blinked a little surprised at the lethal edge to his voice. "Is he married?"

"No." why did it matter if he was married or not? "Why do you care?"

"I-I never heard you speak about this _Frankie_ before."

"I haven't seen him in a while because he lives in California. I'm so excited he's in town." she squealed a little. It was the truth she missed him like crazy.

"So he shows up out of the blue, and wants to see you?"

"He called me up, and wanted to hang out to catch up on things. His parents live here, and he wanted to come see them." that was why she wished she didn't have to cancel their date tonight since Frankie was open any day of the week. But she had tomorrow off, and if she wanted her plan to work for what she had in mind for John she needed to run it by Frankie tonight.

"How about I meet him too?" she couldn't have that. Frankie was supposed to help her go through her naughty plan for John. She talked every other week with Frankie on the phone about their lives, and what they've been doing. Frankie was happy for her that she finally got back on the horse, and was dating again. He was happily living with his life partner Craig his boyfriend of seventeen years.

"No I highly doubt you, and Frankie have anything in common." she chuckled. Frankie was an interior designer, and was scared of guns. Plus Frankie would drool all over John, and nothing productive would come of the visit.

"We have you." he said which made her smile. Damn the man knew how to turn on the charm making her almost give in, but she had to remain strong she needed Frankie's input on her plan. He was a guy also an added plus of being gay which meant he knew what men liked, and she really wanted John to love tomorrow night.

"True, but sorry no can do. I want to catch up on stuff with him tonight John alone."

"Oh sure I understand that you want to cancel our date to go see another man." she furrowed her brows at how dangerously low John's voice had grown. She smiled wickedly.

"Are you jealous of Frankie?"

"No."

"Yes you are." she leaned back into her chair as she felt ready to walk on air. John was jealous, and now she finally had her chance to even things out since she had been ready to claw out Ms. Plastic Psycho's eyes last week when he was undercover. "Just admit it." once he did she would tell him her friend happened to be gay.

"I will not admit to being jealous when I'm not."

"Really you aren't even the slightest bit jealous?"

"No." she laughed evilly.

"Did I mention that Frankie was my date to my prom back in high school?" It had been before she met Taylor's father, and she hadn't had a boyfriend when her gay best friend decided to take her.

"No." she bit her lip trying to stop the evil laughter that wanted to spring out as his one lone word dripped with venom.

"Well he did, and he was so sweet to me back then. I love you, and thanks for being sooooooooooooo understanding John I promise we can set up a new date sometime." she made a kissing noise. "Bye love." she hurriedly hung up on him. "He's jealous." she chuckled a bit. She looked at her watch standing up, and once again another dizzy spell wracked her. She held onto her chair until it passed, and then grabbed her jacket rushing out of the station. She needed to go change so she could meet up with Frankie. He promised he'd help her hash out the entire plan start to glorious finish, and she didn't want to be late.

* * *

"Mr. Reese are you alright?"

"Fine Finch." John rubbed Bear behind the ears while he glowered at the glass pane that held up two photos one of their new number, and one of whom they thought was going to be the perpetrator.

"You came in here, and have been sitting there staring at the photos for almost an hour without really blinking."

"I'm fine." he reaffirmed.

"Is this about the little conversation you had with the detective?"

"No."

"Mr. Reese I assure you that you have nothing to worry about the detective loves you."

"I know that. But Joss might not realize the lows some men will take to reclaim what they once lost. I will not let this Frankie man think to put the moves on her."

"The detective can take care of herself, and she seems to be happy to see this man."

"He touches one hair on her head, and I will break every bone in his body."

"No doubt, but since you have become available to me Mr. Reese we can go on the stakeout instead of detective Fusco."

"Good idea Finch we will watch their non-date from afar, and if he thinks he can touch Joss he won't know what hit him." he pulled out his gun making sure he had a full clip in it.

"Put the gun away Mr. Reese, and I meant staking out our new number Ms. Ginny Kramer. We were going to stake out her apartment because she has disappeared from our radar after several men tried to ambush her, and you got the drop on them instead."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Come along Mr. Reese it will take your mind off of things." Finch said carrying his laptop with him.

"Be right there." he called out to Finch who gave him an odd look before turning to continue to walk towards the back exit of the rundown library. He quickly dialed Lionel's number only needing to wait one moment. "Hello Lionel."

"Oh what do you want I already heard from our four eyed friend that he doesn't need me anymore since you, and Carter's date went kaput?!"

"I need you to do something for me Lionel."

"Look I already looked into that Ginny's background for Mr. Glasses so can't you guys handle this now on your own?"

"Its not about our person. Its about Joss."

"Look I am not getting in the middle of your weird courtship okay. I much rather be blissfully ignorant of the goings on between you two."

"I need you Lionel to go make sure Joss is alright."

"What do you mean?"

"She's meeting with a friend of hers at Mario's Italian Pub."

"Oh I heard of that place it has really good food."

"Yes so I have heard could you get there by seven tonight?"

"I guess."

"If this Frankie tries to do anything to Joss call me immediately." maybe he would shoot him in the kneecaps first, and then break every bone in the man's body for touching her.

"Alright whatever you say." John hung up rubbing Bear's head one last time before heading out feeling a hundred times better than previously.

* * *

Author's note: OMG first jealous, and snarky Joss, and now jealous, and wishing to harm John I really love writing some jealousy going on. As if he has anything to worry about John's HAWT :) What makes it funnier is he's jealous of a gay man which Frankie is based off of one of my old friends from highschool he was a riot, and I always love basing fun little characters off of people I used to know :)

Thank you for reading, and taking a moment to review as always I appreciate your kindness, and thoughtfulness!


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god look at you girl! You're looking seriously hot!" Joss giggled as she twirled a bit for Franklin Munroe before they took their seats at the small table.

"Me look at you Frankie." she grinned pointing to the pinstripe suit he was wearing along with the red shirt beneath it. Frankie was a good looking black man who earned several looks from women since they entered Mario's. He hadn't aged a day, he looked good, and happy.

"So Jocelyn you brought the goods right?"

"I held up my end of the bargain. You wanted to see a photo of John before you helped me flush out any issues my little plan might have, and I have a photo." she grinned pulling out her phone to flip through the photos until she found the one of her, and John together that her kid took. "Let me say John doesn't like taking photos so this was after a lot of prodding, so you have to make sure my plan is full proof." she said before showing him the photo.

"Yeah yeah yeah come on let me see him." she grinned turning the phone around. He waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh my god he's delicious girl!" he took the phone in his other hand.

"I know he's even more gorgeous in person."

"No! Can I text this to Craig he was wondering who your new boyfriend was, and what he looked like?" she nodded her head yes.

"How is Craig?"

"Doing great. He loves his work as always, and he pampers me." he handed the phone back to her with a smile. She zipped through some more pictures till she found a recent one of her son.

"Look at Taylor he's all grown up now." she showed him.

"Awwwww he looks like a great kid you did a wonderful job of raising him without Taylor's deadbeat father."

"Thanks Frankie." she smiled happy with the praise as their waitress poured them two glasses of the wine they ordered. Joss waved away the waitress for more time to look at the menus, and she nodded before leaving. His phone beeped, and he held up his hand to her for a moment as he looked at it.

"Craig likey what he saw of John. He approves of him for you as long as he treats you right, and I have to say I second that." she smiled happily that her friends were giving John the green light not that it mattered to her. She loved him no matter what anyone said.

"So Frankie how's things been going for you?"

"Great loving life, and living it up. How about you?" he asked as they looked through the menus.

"Amazing."

"I bet it is." he looked at her as he waggled his brows at her, and she chuckled as she took a small sip of the wine. She felt a bit queasy again, and she put a hand to her stomach putting the glass down immediately. "Hey Jocelyn you alright darling?"

"Fine I think I might be coming down with something. I have been having dizzy spells, and have been feeling queasy off and on for like the past week or so."

"Oh no girl you were just sick. You need to take better care of yourself you always been that way on the go never stopping for anything."

"I know, but its nothing serious." she waved off his look of concern. "Frankie like I said it comes, and goes I haven't mentioned it to anyone especially John. He's severely overprotective, and I would be forced to the hospital which I don't want to be anywhere near for a long while."

"Dizzy, and queasy off and on Jocelyn?"

"Yeah what of it?" she sighed weighing her options of what to eat there was so many good options here.

"Any other symptoms?" she paused looking up at him wondering what he meant by that?

"Not really I mean I'm a bit tired lately, but that goes along with the job description." and having an active sex life again, but she kept that little tidbit to herself. "What are you playing doctor, or something Frankie?" she teased looking back down at her menu.

"No darling it just sounds to me like you're pregnant." she burst out into laughter looking up at him.

"Good one."

"Its not a joke Jocelyn."

"Yes it is Frankie! I mean me being pregnant is absurd!"

"Why? If I remember correctly Jocelyn darling that you had similar symptoms when you found out you were pregnant with Taylor. Okay darling answer this do you get dizzy often or is it all of a sudden?" Joss just stared at Frankie. There was no way she was pregnant. It just wasn't feasible!

"Frankie come on you know how hard it was for me to get pregnant with Taylor we almost gave up on having a family."

"So?! Did you ever think it wasn't your fault Jocelyn? Did it ever occur to you that it was Taylor's deadbeat father's fault? He might have had poor swimmers while John might have some champs. God could you imagine a baby born from you, and your hottie's genes. Ugh, your baby would be the cutest thing ever!" he sipped his wine, and she wondered why she never thought of it before? Why didn't she ever think that it was Taylor's father that happened to be the problem for them to get pregnant? Joss just assumed it was hers, and had done everything in her power to remedy it.

"Frankie how did we even get onto this conversation?" she nervously chuckled as she looked around for their waitress wondering where she was, so she could desperately get out of talking about this.

"Well Jocelyn did you two have some humina humina without John's party hat on?" she opened her mouth to gladly tell him no, but couldn't when she remembered that it had happened once. John and herself had forgotten about the condom, but it was one time damn it! Taylor's father, and her took five years to get pregnant with Taylor she wasn't going to believe she became pregnant with John's baby from one time of having unprotected sex.

"Once it was one time we both forgot the condom!"

"Honey one time is all it takes."

"Frankie I'm not pregnant." she scoffed. She was too old to be pregnant she was in her early forties, and sure medically she could still get pregnant at that age but she wasn't so it didn't matter. Frankie was just getting the wrong impression all those symptoms weren't strictly related to pregnancy. No it was probably some stupid little bug that was just bothering her enough to be troublesome.

"You're not menopausal yet so it could happen."

"Oh my god new subject!"

"Okay okay just no more wine for you until you know for sure since its not good for the baby if you are pregnant." he joked.

"I already know the answer Franklin." and she would prove it by figuring out her last period. But even as she thought it would be easy she was having a hard time recalling the last recent date of when that had been.

"Then why do you look like you are doing period math?"

"I-I am not." she scowled when she realized how well he knew her.

"Uh-huh Jocelyn."

"How could I be pregnant?"

"Oh honey if we need to talk about the birds, the bees, and how babies are born you're regressing?!" he chuckled sipping his wine.

"You are so funny Frankie!" she deadpanned which made him laugh harder at her, but she ignored it. "I know its possible, but its not probable." she wasn't going to let him psych her out. No she wasn't pregnant and that wasn't causing her nausea, and dizziness. It had to be something else it just had to be. Their waitress was finally back.

"My friend here needs a water." the woman nodded her head smiling.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes." when they gave their orders Joss tried to ignore the building panic over the fact that if she done her math right her period should have come already, and she was a week late. She was never late ever the only time she had been was when she was pregnant with Taylor.

"Hey relax honey it might not be pregnancy." he reached over, and rubbed her hand in concern. "I just wanted you to consider the possibility that's all."

"Well its not that."

"Okay its not you know your body better than I do." he agreed

"But what if it is?" Joss whispered. "Oh god what if it is?" she tried to breathe as an overwhelming feeling nearly choked all her oxygen out. John never mentioned wanting a child!

"Okay you're panicking Jocelyn over something that might not be it. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I'm glad you did I didn't even think about pregnancy. It never really occurred to me before that it might not have been me that was the reason we couldn't conceive Taylor easily. I just naturally assumed it was my fault."

"How about we take your mind off my insane theory, and get back to what you wanted to talk to me about. Which was catching up with each other, and flushing out your plan on giving John the night of his life."

"Lets because I'm not pregnant."

"Right, so lets focus on making John's fantasy come true. Lay it on me Jocelyn what was his original fantasy, and what is your plan for it?" she grinned shoving the unsettling thoughts out of her mind because Frankie was wrong.

* * *

"Mr. Reese are you expecting a phone call?"

"No."

"Then why are you checking your phone as if you are?"

"No reason I was just assuming Joss would have called me by now. Its late, and Lionel hasn't called either."

"What is detective Fusco doing for you?"

"Just something personal Finch."

"You had detective Fusco follow detective Carter didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Mr. Reese I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"I know it's the other guy I'm worried about." his cell phone rang which meant Joss was finally calling him. "Hello."

"You had me followed?!"

"Hello honey."

"John don't honey me you had Fusco follow me?!" she growled into the phone.

"I was worried about you."

"He's gay John!"

"Lionel is not gay."

"Not Fusco my best friend Frankie. He's gay he's living with his life partner Craig they have been together for seventeen years." he felt immediately better, and smiled.

"Oh well that changes everything."

"Oh wow Mr. Reese you sound just like the detective when she was jealous." Finch sighed. John glared at him as he was listening in on his conversation with Joss.

"I'm not jealous Finch."

"Yes you are you just admit it." Joss snapped in his ear.

"Okay, fine maybe I am."

"You know had you just admitted it in the first place I would have told you that Frankie was gay, but you didn't so I let you stew."

"Is Lionel alright?"

"I have a half a mind to not just kick your ass, but his as well for going along with you."

"You think you can kick my ass?" he arched a brow. "I would love to see you try."

"Is that your new fantasy?"

"Joss forget about that fantasy its not as hot as yours was." John tried to whisper so Finch wouldn't hear, but when he looked at Finch who was shifting uncomfortably in the car he knew he hadn't achieved his goal.

"Oh I beg to differ baby." she purred hotly in his ear. John shifted in his seat wishing she hadn't done that. "You know what John I'm overreacting to being followed aren't I? I mean you were trying to look out for me in your own stupid way."

"Thank you I think."

"I love you John."

"I love you too Joss."

"But I think you should make it up to me for not trusting me." he knew there had to be a catch for her to change from being angry to being happy in a blink of an eye. Women were confusing as all hell.

"It wasn't you Joss."

"Felt like it." she sniffed, and John felt bad for making her feel like he didn't trust her.

"Whatever you want me to do I will do it."

"Tomorrow meet me up at the Columbus Park say eleven in the morning."

"Sure but why-" he blinked when she hung up on him before he could even ask why she wanted to meet there. "She hung up on me."

"Well you did have her followed Mr. Reese."

"Its not her."

"You were jealous of a gay man." Finch's lips tugged into a small smile, and he glowered at his friend.

"I didn't know he was gay Harold." John pocketed his phone, but his mind was very much on Joss. He wondered what she was up too since she seemed to be acting very secretive all of a sudden. First she cancelled dinner to go with her friend, and didn't allow him to come along. Then she wanted to meet him up at a park for some reason he couldn't figure out. What was the woman he loved up too? John held up his binoculars when he finally saw their new number arriving home. "Finally." he sighed as John exited the car getting back to work effectively putting aside his musings to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

Author's note: Poor John really has no idea what's in store for him ;) I love how slightly suspicious he is already, and he really gets downright suspicious in the next few. Which eeeep was so much fun to write, and I can't even tease you with what happens since it will give everything away. So instead I must remain silent :( I have to say I love Frankie, and his kookiness :) Humina humina I have always wanted to use that term for sex but never quite had the right person for the job hahahahahahahahaha until now!

Thanks for reading, and reviewing it makes me so happy people are enjoying my crazy little mindful of Creese happenings :)


	3. Chapter 3

John yawned softly as he sat on a park bench awaiting Joss to show up. He looked at his watch for what seemed like the millionth time to realize she was a half hour late. He felt his ire rise as he once again tried to call her, but it went directly to voicemail. John was worried since it was not like Joss to be running late, and if she was she always called. His first instinct was to go find her to make sure she was alright, but he would give her another few minutes before he combed the state for her.

"Hey John." he looked up from the ground he had been glaring a hole into when he heard Joss's beautiful voice. He looked at her furrowing his brows in question at her new jacket, but anger that she seemed nonchalant over the fact he had been waiting for her where she asked him to meet took precedence inside him.

"Where have you been Joss?"

"Running late on purpose." she grinned standing directly in front of him her hands in her pockets.

"Why?"

"Trying to piss you off."

"Well it worked." he growled standing up. Joss didn't step back from his anger instead it seemed to make her grin turn more wicked. John didn't like it that his anger was giving away to curiosity as to why she was doing this? This wasn't like her, and he wanted to know what she was up to? "Joss what is going on, and what the hell are you wearing?" he demanded eyeing the jacket in disdain. She looked like she walked out of 1950s film.

"Nothing." she grinned as she untied her sash, and opened her beige stiff trenchcoat. He nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw she was completely naked beneath the jacket. John couldn't help, but stare at her before he realized they were out in the open in front of god knows who.

"Joss what are you doing?" he stepped forward to hide her body from any prying eyes.

"Living a little."

"Living a little more like you are trying to kill me." he growled his eyes sliding downwards.

"Uh-huh." she danced out of his arms, and he took a step forward to grab her. "No touching John." she slapped his hands away as she retied her sash at her waist.

"Excuse me." his eyes blazed as he flickered his gaze down her body. All he wanted to do was pick her up carry her to his place, and be inside her. For the past week with each of their cases they hadn't had any time to be together since their phenomenal night when they had sex in the bathroom of that restaurant, and he had stayed over that night when Taylor stayed at his friend's house. He missed being in her presence, and had been looking forward to their date to talk, and then go back to his place so he could ravish her for several hours before taking her home. But instead she cancelled on him, and now she was teasing him. "Joss what are you doing?" he repeated but this time his voice had grown dark which seemed to make her even more happy.

"You can look." she grinned as she flashed him again making him groan as he responded to her very naked form before she closed her jacket again. "But you can't touch." she chuckled when he reached out for her again, but she sidestepped him.

"Joss my apartment is close by we can be there in seconds." and he could be inside her in minutes. He reached out for her again, but she shook her head no. "Is this punishment for having Lionel follow you? I'm sorry I am so jealous of your gay friend I envisioned breaking all his bones, and shooting him repeatedly in the knees for even looking at you. Can you forgive me?"

"I already did love."

"Then please let me touch you." he moaned reaching out for her, but she stayed just out of his reach. He had this perverse idea of just grabbing her throwing her over his shoulder, and carry her to his loft because he could. But he would wait to see what she was doing first she seemed to be enjoying herself at the moment. "I did say please Joss."

"Good things come to boys who wait." she circled him as if she was eyeing her prey. She swatted him hard on his ass, and he had enough of her teasing. He waited until she came back around him before he reached out quickly grabbing her wrist tightly yanking her up against him, and pinned her against the length of his body. "Ooh someone's happy to see me." she smirked pressing herself more firmly against him. He closed his eyes trying to reign in the need to take her on the damned park bench in front of the world to see.

"Joss." he groaned it was all he could manage as her pelvis ground into his causing his brain function to severely take a hit.

"Am I making you so hot for me that you can't think of anything else besides being inside me?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes." John moaned as the little devil incarnate chuckled at his obvious pain.

"Poor baby in need of some relief aren't you?"

"Joss stop teasing." he parted her jacket for him with his free hand to slide his fingers down her sternum.

"Or what John? I thought I told you no touching." she snapped shoving his hand away. "Let go John." and he let her go for now. She closed her jacket more securely.

"When will I get to touch you?"

"When the time's right."

"Joss…"

"You're the one that fantasized about this."

"My fantasy was a surprise sexual encounter of any kind you could come up with." This wasn't what he had in mind he had thought she'd ambush him when he came over to her place, and they would have some hot sex. But her surprising him in the early afternoon with her naked form, and telling him he couldn't touch her till she wanted him too was almost too much. He didn't know when or where she would allow him to touch her, and this sexy little game she came up with took his fantasy to whole new level leaving him unsure of how long he could take the teasing. Damn it he wasn't some young twenty something he was middle aged, and having to wait to be with her was pure hell. Maybe he would just grab her using his strength, and act like a Neanderthal to get what he wanted? That sounded a lot better than waiting.

"You said you wanted to have a surprise sexual encounter well this is a preview of what's in store for you John. I promise you will not know what hit you." her words made his already painful erection more intense.

"Forget about my fantasy." he moaned harshly needing the games to cease so he could just be inside her making her cry his name. "You already fulfilled it so please can we go back to my place now?"

"Na-uh I have not fulfilled it yet John!" she huffed eyeing him with a seductive look. She wasn't going to give this up. "Get to work John I'll be thinking about you." she grinned as she waved at him before walking away. He heard his phone ring, and he clicked the small button in his ear while his eyes tracked Joss's retreating form.

"WHAT?!" he roared into the phone.

"Well a very happy hello to you too."

"What do you want Lionel?"

"Carter figured out your plan, but not before I overheard a few things."

"What things?" he wondered if he should head back to his apartment for a nice long cold shower?

"Carter is planning something for you, and they were downright secretive last night."

"Oh I know what she's planning alright." planning on driving him insane. "Thank you Lionel."

"Sure whatever just keep me out of the loop next time alright. She was ready to shoot me when she realized why I was there." he hung up on Lionel walking back to his car hoping that the car ride to the library would cool his libido. His phone rang again, and he clicked his earpiece.

"Yes Finch." he sighed. He was in desperate need of Joss, and she was playing a sexy little game that he wasn't sure he could continue without cheating.

"We have a new number Mr. Reese."

"I'm on my way." oh thank god he had something to distract himself from Joss's little game.

* * *

Joss couldn't believe she had gone through with her plan on driving John crazy, and phase one went oh so well. She felt exhilarated when she had parted her jacket showing a stunned John her naked body. John really had no idea what he was in store for which was the beauty of his fantasy. It gave her a lot of creative freedom, and she was sure John was going to be ecstatic by tonight. Frankie had said to tease him all day to keep him in constant need of her, and she was going to take that advice to heart.

Joss was going to spend the rest of her day off prepping, and primping herself for him. But first she had to go to that sex shop which made her feel nervous since she never ever been inside one before. She exited her apartment having stopped there to get dressed in casual clothes when it got a little closer to showtime she would have the perfect outfit for tonight. Joss drove to the small sex store, and couldn't believe she was about to enter it. _Joss this is his fantasy he wants a surprise, and she was going to give him a surprise_ her mind gave her an internal pep talk. She hurried into the store, and was glad there wasn't anyone else inside. The clerk looked up she had blue hair, and the darkest eye shadow she had ever seen on someone before.

"Welcome if you need any help just let me know."

"Thank you." she grinned, and her brows raised at the numerous sex dolls at the very front of the store.

"Actually you can help me." she said eyeing the various sex toys, and dolls. She wasn't looking for that sort of stuff. Her stuff she wanted to get was much more mundane than that.

"Sure?"

"My boyfriend has this sexy little fantasy that he wants to be surprised."

"That's a good fantasy a lot of men like thinking about having their women surprise them with sex."

"Yes, and I want to make this an experience he'll never forget so I was trying to be sexier, and more adventurous." she sighed.

"But not too out there to freak him out."

"Exactly." she felt better talking to a woman that seemed to understand her issue. She wanted to surprise John so badly. John was a hard man to surprise, and she wanted to fulfill his fantasy more so than he ever expected. "So I saw on your website you have a wide range of different-" she paused to clear her throat still feeling a bit embarrassed even doing this. "-edible body paints."

"Oh yes we do." she motioned for her to follow her towards the back of the store past whips, and chains which made Joss cringe. Did people really like that sort of thing? The woman pointed to a certain section of body paints. "This is the area of all of our edible paints, and underwear."

"Underwear?"

"Yes underwear." the woman smiled softly.

"Wow I must be old school." Joss chuckled a little bit as she eyed the different flavors of edible paints.

"Do you need anymore help ma'am?"

"Actually yes since I never been in a sex shop before could you help me find everything on my list?" she asked after grabbing several different flavors. It wasn't a long list just a few odds, and ends that she wanted to get for tonight.

"Sure."

"Thanks." she handed the list to the woman, and they walked around the store getting the different things to set the ambiance so she could set the mood to blow John's mind tonight.

"If you really want to surprise your man can I offer a suggestion?"

"Sure I'm open to any, and all ideas. I want to make this a night he won't forget." the woman smiled devilishly.

"Well in that case I have several ideas that might be of use for you." Joss spent the next half hour talking with the woman, and making her purchases. Joss took the giant brown bag filled almost to the top off the counter, and smiled at her newfound friend.

"Thanks Alice for everything."

"Please come by, and let me know if your boyfriend loves what you chose."

"I promise Alice." she chuckled turning, and almost plowed right into someone. "I'm sorry." she looked at the person and gasped. "HAROLD!"

"DETECTIVE!"

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What are you?" his eyes strayed down to the big bag full of her goodies sure to blow John's mind. She quickly hid the bag behind her back when some lace fabric spilled out the top, and Harold eyed it before flicking his widened blue eyes up to hers.

"I asked you first Harold."

"I-I'm here for a case our new person works here." she would have laughed at how quickly he said the sentence had she not been more mortified than he was presently.

"Where's John?"

"He's tailing her as we speak."

"Oh, please don't breathe a word of this to John okay Harold."

"No worries there detective he wouldn't believe me even if I told him." she nodded her head as they passed one another Joss cringed as she felt so embarrassed. God she wasn't going to be able to look Finch in the eyes ever again! Joss had a few more stops she needed to go to before she headed home to prep for tonight. She next needed to head to a pharmacy to get a pregnancy test to put her mind at ease that Frankie's insane theory was just that INSANE.

* * *

Author's note: Poor Lionel getting his head taken off because Reese is a bit frustrated hahahahahahahaha. Poor Finch showing up at a sex shop(OMG that would be hilarious could you imagine him in there lol) with Carter holding onto an almost overflowing bag full of goodies set to rock John's world! I'm a tease since you know John's fantasy now just what are Joss's plans for our big, strong, and sexy Reese? *cue evil laughter* its a doozy at least I hope its pretty awesome lol.

thank you for all the kind words of encouragement for this story :) I appreciate you guys reading/reviewing so much so again thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh come on Fusco!"

"No."

"Please I never ask you for help." Joss begged.

"I already know too much about you, and wonder boy than I want." he shook his head. "It was disturbing before Carter, but this is just too much."

"I could have shot you for following me for John but I didn't."

"Look Carter you're my friend, and it seems like wonder boy makes you happy. BUT that doesn't mean I want to be involved in your plan for him. Besides what makes you think he would even listen to me? Wonder boy only listens to you, or the walking talking encyclopedia because he sure the hell doesn't listen to me."

"I promise you will never have to do anything like this ever again. I don't know who else to ask its not like I can ask Finch to do this. Finch would surely tell John the truth that I asked him to get him there, and I need the element of surprise." Joss resisted the urge to tell him it was John's fantasy sensing it would make Fusco less likely to help her knowing that. Well when all else fails its time to bargain with him. "Okay how about this Fusco if I do your paperwork for a week would you do it?"

"Make it two weeks plus you get me a blind date, and you have yourself a deal Carter."

"Deal." she grinned they shook on it, and she pumped his hand twice. "Now don't call him until eight tonight to get him to go there, and not a minute sooner. It will give me time to prepare everything for tonight." she scribbled some information on a scrap piece of paper for Fusco.

"Whatever Carter just don't tell too much information, and we'll be fine." Joss stood up, and hurried out of the station running through the long list of things she still had to do. She hurried around the corner of the station to get back to her car, and gasped when she saw John lounging against her passenger side door waiting for her. Thank god she had placed her purchases from the sex store, and the pharmacy in her trunk or she would have a lot of explaining to do that she didn't want too. He spotted her immediately, and his gaze was intense. She felt like she was overheating beneath it.

"John?" his eyes narrowed on her looking up, and down her body.

"We need to talk." his tone was low, but held commanding. Uh-oh did Harold tell him about the sex shop she hoped not? Harold promised her he wouldn't, and he was good on his word so that couldn't be it. She motioned for him to climb into the car, and he nodded opening the door emphatically. They both climbed in, and once the doors were shut she barely turned to look at him before his mouth was on hers. John's mouth was desperate as he quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she sighed as she reached one hand up into his hair while his cupped her jaw with one hand while sliding the one down her body cupping her breast. She pushed back out of the kiss before she forgot they were in broad daylight in her car, and near the police station.

"What's going on John?"

"You damn well know what's going on Joss." he growled pulling her back forward to kiss her, and she sighed happily knowing she was getting to him. She texted him about twenty minutes ago something rather sexy, but she hadn't thought he'd come seek her out. John's kiss wasn't as urgent as before it was more passionate, and loving. Damn he was such an amazing kisser, and she moaned in her throat as he was seducing her with his mouth as much as she was him with her body. No she had to stay strong he deserved to have his world rocked like he did hers. She pushed out of the kiss.

"Stop I said no touching, and kissing is touching John."

"You didn't seem to mind a few seconds ago."

"Its your fault you made me forget the no touching rule."

"Well you shouldn't have sent me that text." he whispered, and she grinned as she looked down at his crotch seeing just what it was doing to him. She felt ecstatic right about now, but she had to keep it cool. She couldn't let John in on the secret, or everything would be for nothing!

"Thinking about me pleasing myself arouses you John? I couldn't help it whenever I think of you I get hot, and achy so I needed some relief." she teased feeling incredibly feminine, and sexy right at this moment even though she did no such thing. But Alice said men liked that sort of thing so she wanted to see if it was true, and judging by John's erection pressing his dress pants up he enjoyed it a lot. John's normal light blue eyes were dark with desire, and she liked his quickened breathing. Her eyes fell down to his hands on his thighs as they squeezed into fists before unclenching them as if trying to reduce his tension level. Ha as if that would work she peeked at his ever present erection wishing she could do something about it, but she couldn't. Joss looked at him, and saw he was looking away before turning his hot gaze back onto her.

"Better be careful Joss." his smile was downright mysterious, and feral. She gulped wondering if teasing him all day was a good idea or not?

"Of what?" she forced herself to ask as she tried not to squirm under his intense gaze.

"Of when I get you." he opened his door climbing out shutting the door with a lot more force than necessary. Joss leaned her head back against the headrest exhaling loudly as she watched the man she loved walk away her mind caught on his sexy little threat. Definitely teasing John was not a good idea he was much bigger than she was, but it didn't mean she was going to stop. Joss sighed a little wishing she had just drove him to her place, and allow them to alleviate this sexual frustration they both were under. She looked at the clock in her car seeing it was only three in the afternoon, and she pouted. Why did she choose eight at night for Fusco to call John? Sure it gave her time to do everything she needed too, but could she last that long with all the teasing she was doing of John it was arousing not just John but herself?!

Joss just needed to make sure John didn't surprise her again with an unannounced visit, or surely he would figure out some of her plan. Joss needed to hide on him for the rest of the day let his need for her grow, and to make sure he didn't show up again before she could surprise him tonight. She grinned pulling out her cell phone to text him one last time before she turned her phone off so he wouldn't be able to track her. Joss knew this was playing dirty, but he would even things out tonight she was sure of it. She hit send before shutting her phone off, and quickly started her car. Joss needed to get the hell out here before John reappeared, and did just what she suggested in her text.

* * *

John needed Joss so badly he had been ready to take her in the car. Joss was teasing him, and he could tell she was enjoying it which was the only reason he didn't take what she was putting under his nose. Then she sent that text making him regret he had left her car allowing her to leave. He tried to call her but it went immediately to voicemail, and he scowled as he pocketed his phone. He walked back into the library having been half aroused all day long, and felt surly. Where was someone to shoot when you needed it?

"Mr. Reese I went to Naughty or Nice to see if Heather Bennett showed up for work recently, and Alice Pierceson has reported that she's been calling in lately which is unusual."

"I lost her when she realized I was tailing her earlier. She's on the run from someone Finch." he snapped, and Finch's brows rose at his tone but said nothing.

"I would say law enforcement." he turned to look at her photo.

"Why?"

"Heather Bennett has several arrest warrants for her in another state is what detective Fusco gathered for us."

"So that might mean she's the perpetrator, and not the victim." take Joss the moment he saw her, or make her beg for him to let her come? Options oh the options. He blinked when he realized Finch was speaking again, and he hadn't heard a word.

"Maybe or maybe not Mr. Reese."

"Um what?"

"That she's the perpetrator just because she has arrest warrants doesn't necessarily make her the perpetrator." Finch eyed him funny again, and John shifted trying to hide the fact that he was in a state that was less than professional.

"Right, what are her arrest warrants for?"

"Theft, and drug possession."

"Run of the mill criminal."

"Yes just what is she up to that alerted the machine?"

"Maybe she got herself into something that's far worse than she thought, and she's the target."

"Could be Mr. Reese."

"I'll head back to her apartment though I'm sure I won't find her there." he started walking towards the exit. His mind immediately went back onto Joss.

"Wait Mr. Reese."

"What?"

"She just used her cell phone again she's at the Naughty or Nice store. You need to convince her you are there to help, and not hurt her Mr. Reese." John hurried out. Just great he had to go into a sex shop while his mind was on Joss, and her teasing. He couldn't catch a break today could he?!

* * *

It was eight o'clock on the dot which made him sigh a little. Lionel was extremely uncomfortable with this arrangement, but Carter was right she never asked him for any favors. Lionel found their courtship weird since Carter was a cop, and wonder boy disobeyed all the laws, so he guessed the saying of opposites attract was true. But knowing they were hooking up tonight was just too much damn information! He pulled his cell phone out needing to call wonder boy now as she requested, and fudge up some sort of lie to get him where Carter needed him to be. He waited for about three rings before he picked up.

"Yes Lionel?" oh great just what he needed wonder boy pissed off again he had nearly chewed his head off the first time he called him today.

"I need your help."

"I'm sort of busy."

"Doing what? I already arrested Eric Palmer the drug dealer who happened to be the threat to Heather Bennett, and she's in the process of being extradited to Ohio for her crimes there." Fusco griped. Didn't wonder boy, and Mr. Vocabulary ever take a moment off?

"Looking for the good detective Jocelyn Carter." Fusco smirked a little at wonder boy's voice. It sounded like he was quite perturbed with Carter at the moment, and he was glad someone could throw this guy off his game. "She hasn't had her phone on for hours now, she hasn't been to her apartment that I can see, her son is with some friends, and not answering his phone. Its like she's avoiding me on purpose so my question for you Lionel is have you seen, or heard from her?"

"Not since she came by the station earlier this afternoon."

"To do what?"

"She picked something up. You know Carter she's a workaholic even on her off days she's working." he chuckled lamely.

"Lionel are you lying to me?"

"No why would I lie to you about why Carter stopped by?"

"I don't know so again why did she go to the station?"

"I don't know I didn't pay attention to what she was doing what am I her keeper?"

"But you were pretty adamant just moments ago that she was a workaholic, and now you don't know. So which is it Lionel?" crap he caught him in a lie. He hated wonder boy sometimes.

"You know I called you for help. I help you, and Einstein out all the time."

"I will once you stop lying to me."

"Look Carter stopped by I asked her what she was doing, but she was acting all secretive. I don't know what she was doing, and I didn't bother asking again since its none of my business alright." Joss better get him a good blind date for having to jump through these damn hoops for her with wonder boy. He was downright suspicious, and good at telling when he was lying to him.

"What type of help do you need?"

"I got myself a little trouble with some old people I know."

"What type of trouble?"

"I owe them a lot of money, and I think they know I can't pay up. They want to meet up, and if I don't they'll hurt my kid."

"Where?" Lionel looked at the paper Joss had scribbled where she wanted John to go.

"Columbus Park."

"Meet me up there Lionel, and maybe we can work out a deal with your friends."

"Will do." he said, and quickly hung up with him before calling Carter on the number she had given him earlier to call her after he called wonder boy. She picked up on the first ring.

"Did you get him to the park?"

"Yes, he's suspicious though Carter. I don't think he entirely bought my excuse, and he wanted me to come meet up with him."

"Its okay I'll take over from here on out, and thank you for doing this for me."

"Yeah yeah just remember your promise." Lionel snapped before hanging up with her. He needed to get out of here, and go get a drink to get the image of those two together out of his head.

* * *

Author's note: I hold my hands out to you guys for mercy, and I send you my biggest puppy dog eyes ever to please not harm me for YET another teasing chapter I think we all feel like Reese does right about now lol. But the goods is coming I promise like drumroll please... next chapter :) And since this has been one tease after another I have a spoiler if you will a hint at what's to come in the next chapter for our Carter, and Reese babies:

_**"I shouldn't have teased you so long." she gasped as he climbed onto the... **_

Okay so I guess that's a tease as to what's to come oh man I should just lace up my running shoes and go running for my life now shouldn't I? But I wasn't even supposed to post this chapter I was trying to post Twisted Revenge instead but its much longer, and more proofreading to do so I got this one ready instead :) I promise to not make you guys wait for the next chapter too long :) Thanks for reading, and reviewing as always you guys make me so happy :) Thank you again!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's note: Well here's the chapter that the teasing has lead up too, and hopefully its worth the wait :) I know I had a lot of fun writing it, and I even sent it to my friend which her reaction to it was priceless!_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

John grumbled to himself slamming his gearshift into park picturing different ways of torturing Lionel into talking. He knew without a doubt Lionel knew where Joss was, and he was withholding vital information since Joss was hiding on him. John wasn't sure if he believed the story of needing his help, or not since Lionel had a sketchy past. John walked in the darkness his eyes scanning the park not seeing anyone suspicious, and his anger turned into rage. Lionel was wasting his time when he should be scouring the city for Joss, and once he found her he was going to show her what happened when you teased him for too long. His cell phone rang, and he immediately answered it realizing it was Joss.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Here, and there." he wanted to hit something in frustration at her vague answer. He needed to see her.

"No more games Joss."

"You sound in a foul mood John."

"You would be too if I teased you all day long." he sulked. He envisioned tearing her clothes off one by one, and feasting on her till she writhed beneath him begging for him to be inside her. John felt his already semi aroused state get worse at the mental image.

"Oh, poor baby needs me."

"Jocelyn." his tone dropped an octave in warning, and she had the nerve to laugh!

"Ooh I like the angry tone makes me even hotter." he had absolutely no response to that. "John you need to listen to me, and do everything I say or else."

"Or else what?"

"You won't find me for the rest of the night, and you don't want that do you?" he could find her if he searched long enough, but it would take all night which he couldn't wait much longer. His only option was to follow her damn rules _for now_.

"No Joss I just want to see you." and devour you, but kept that bit to himself afraid she would tease him some more.

"Good. John stay where you, and whatever you don't turn around."

"Where are you?" his voice even to his own ears sounded desperate.

"I can see you, but you can't see me." she sang, and he stiffened realizing she was in the park with him somewhere.

"Joss I need you." maybe if he asked nicely she would come out from her hiding place so he grab her, and take her.

"I know you do love. But you wanted a surprise, and I'm going to give you a surprise."

"You already surprised me earlier, and then again when you texted me about pleasing yourself. You have placed me in a permanent state of arousal Joss, so please I am begging you to let me see you."

"No." he heard her voice close by, and he tried to stay still to not turn around. "Taking all your willpower not to turn around isn't it John?" he heard the dial tone in his ear, and her voice filled his head.

"Yes." he lowered his phone down needing to turn around, and grab her feeling her presence behind him. He could faintly hear her breathing, and he had to exercise every last bit of his control to not turn around.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Joss."

"Good because I am going to put a blindfold on you now."

"No." that's where he drew the line for this surprise, because he needed to be able to see in front of him.

"Yes."

"Joss I just want to go home, and be with you. You have blown all expectations away for this fantasy, and I love you for it but I need to be inside you now." he was tempted to turn around, and ruin whatever surprise she thought up for him. He wondered what she wearing or what she wasn't wearing, and he was growing harder by the second at the thoughts running through his mind.

"No you had your turn fulfilling one of mine, and I get to do the same."

"You already did."

"No because all I did was tease you all day so NO your fantasy has not been fulfilled yet not until I get to place this blindfold on you."

"I can't do that." he didn't want to be blindfolded it made him feel too vulnerable.

"You have too or I am going to turn around, and leave you to your own devices!" he moaned a little at how angry she sounded. God did she know that was another one of his fantasies making love to her when she was pissed at him?

"Joss I can't do it what if I promise to keep my eyes closed?" that would be hell, but at least he could open his eyes in a moment's notice.

"You'll peek John! Do I leave you here alone in desperate need of me, or do you let me put the blindfold on you to get this show on the road?" she wasn't going to drop it about this blindfold, and he was worried she would just leave him to his own devices which wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as being inside her. He trusted her so if she wanted this he would do it even if every fiber in his being told him not too.

"Put it on." he snapped before he could change his mind.

"Now whose being a good sport." he could hear the happiness in her voice even as she put the blindfold on his eyes. "Can you see anything John?" he felt his back stiffen but not from pleasure at having her warm breath in his ear, but because he couldn't see anything.

"No." he griped, and he felt hands on his shoulders gently steering him around. He put his hands out a little unsure of what she was doing, and he gasped a little when her body pressed into his so she could him hotly. He reached out, and touched her face he ran his fingers alongside her jaw as he kissed her back. But she pushed out of the kiss before he could deepen it, and he felt her hand link with his tugging him forward. He had to rely on her, and his other senses.

"John relax a little." he tried to relax his tight grip on her hand.

"So I'm guessing we are going somewhere you want to keep secret?" he asked when she helped him into a car.

"Maybe."

"So not to your apartment."

"You're right not to my apartment."

"Mine?"

"Nope."

"So where?"

"Can't you just let yourself be surprised?"

"No." even though it was his fantasy of being surprised he hadn't meant like this. He felt tense, and rigid but not for the reasons he should be.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to be inside you soon."

"I see." she didn't sound like she believed his reasoning, but didn't say anything else.

"Joss can I take it off now?" he asked reaching up.

"No you may not, and if you take it off before I let you this is done you can go home alone tonight." she huffed, and he quieted down trying to figure where they were going by the feel of which way the car moved him, but he was disoriented with the blindfold on, and she seemed to be going in circles as if knowing he was trying to figure it out. "John you trust me right? I won't let anything happen to you with the blindfold on, and if I needed your help I'd ask you to take it off I promise." he sighed deciding to confess a little.

"I don't like not seeing what's in front of me Joss." he downright hated it.

"I can tell you feel vulnerable right now, but I love you for allowing me to kidnap you. I promise you'll enjoy your reward for trusting me so thoroughly." he felt a kiss on his cheek when the car stopped. "You can open the door John, and climb out." he sighed as he did as she requested. She helped him inside some place which was suspiciously quiet giving him no hints as to where they were. He heard a door being unlocked, and she grabbed his hand again urging him forward. John used his other to touch, and feel around him. He heard the soft click of the door shutting behind them, and the sound of it locking.

"Can I take it off now?"

"Nope not yet love." she tugged him forward letting his hand go before he felt her hands at his shoulders shoving his jacket, and suit jacket off. Her hands were at his shirt unbuttoning it making quick work of opening it before shoving it off his shoulders leaving him in his undershirt, and pants.

"God John you look so hot like this." she sighed before her mouth was on his neck.

"What are you wearing?" he moaned reaching out, but as he brushed his hands across her she was wearing her damn jacket still leaving him no clues as to what she was wearing, or not wearing underneath it.

"You'll find out soon enough." she whispered in his ear before pushing his hands aside. He felt her hands at his waistband to tug at his undershirt out of his pants. "I'll give you a hint since you were so good playing along with me its somewhat lacy, and provocative." she tugged his shirt up and off of him, and unfortunately for him she took great care in not knocking off the blindfold. He felt her hands on his shoulders making him turn a little, and then nothing. He heard a rustling noise, and movement before everything went silent.

"Joss?"

"Yes love." her voice sounded close, but not close enough for his liking.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Yes you may." he whipped it off his eyes, and his eyes immediately found her. Joss laid upon a big king sized bed with her arms folded underneath her head with a wide grin on her face. John's gaze slowly flickered down her body moaning a little at how utterly sexy she looked.

"What are you wearing?" he moaned licking his lips as she sat up onto her knees. His eyes took in the tight pink halter style corset that was pressing her breasts up almost to the point of spilling out, and he continued his gaze downwards to the black lace panties that barely covered her to the garter belt that clipped to her thigh high black stockings. She looked sexy, and John felt himself throb in need.

"Oh this little thing its to drive you insane with lust." she grinned.

"Its working." his hands went to his pants to undo them, and her eyes followed. John slowly undid them teasing her by taking his shoes, and socks off first. She sighed as he finally slowly pushed his pants down, but left his boxers on. He wanted to climb on the bed to ravish her after all the teasing, but now that the time has come he wanted to prolong it. So instead he stared down at her from where he stood at the foot of the bed needing to settle himself a little before he climbed onto the bed.

"Were you surprised?" she asked as she crawled towards him which made him groan at the sight leaving him to just nod his head in agreement. She was purposely doing this making his resolve to actually make love to instead of fuck her senseless fade fast. She made it to the edge of the bed where he was standing, and she sat up on her knees so they were almost eye level so he only had to lean down a little to kiss her. John tried to keep himself in check as he kissed her passionately. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he cupped the back of her neck seeking more of her. He broke the kiss to feather light ones on her jaw line. "John?" she whispered.

"Hmmmmm?" John leaned down swirling his tongue against her shoulder before gently nipping it with his teeth just to soothe the sting away with his tongue again.

"You can do whatever you want to little ol' me John. You can do anything your heart desires." her soft, and sensual words made him push back and stare into her eyes. Her smile was devilish, and he wanted her to be mindless with need like he was. He kissed her hungrily loving her soft audible gasp as he grabbed the backs of her thighs flipping her onto her back effectively breaking the kiss. "I shouldn't have teased you so long." she gasped as he climbed onto the bed lying between her legs, and with the barriers of her underwear along with his he ground into her loving the friction. By her gasp she loved it too so he repeated the action over, and over again. Her hands immediately fell to his hips, and he shook his head pushing them away. She laid them beside her on the bed near her own hips.

"Anything?" he purred in her ear leaning his weight on his forearm.

"Yes, anything." she whimpered when he rubbed up against her.

"All night long?"

"Oh god yes John all night long the condoms are on the nightstand." she gasped as he slid his hand down her body taking note of how pebbled her nipples were even through the corset. She was just as aroused as he was, and now that he had her he was going to try his hardest at prolonging this. John sat back, and she immediately reached for him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" she demanded as he climbed off the bed.

"I'm not looking for the condoms yet darling." he walked around the bed.

"Well what then?" he grinned holding up the blindfold. "You want me to put the blindfold on?"

"You said anything my dear, and I want you to wear this." he held it out to her but remained standing. "Put it on." she nodded her head, and she placed it on her eyes. "No peeking Joss or maybe I won't let you have any satisfaction, and just take my own pleasure." she shook her head.

"You aren't that mean John you are all bark, and no bite." he grinned.

"Really that's what you think? You think I won't get you right to the brink just to not let you climax after the day of teasing you did to me?"

"John it was for your fantasy." he eyed her predatory loving how she looked tense as if worried he wouldn't allow her to have an orgasm.

"I'll say you had me on my toes all day long." his eyes strayed to look around the hotel room she must of rented for them for the night deciding to let her wait a little. His eyes lifted in surprise seeing a brown bag on the floor near a small table for two which was off to the left of the king sized bed. The room was huge which must of cost her a pretty penny, but his gaze shifted back down at his treasure who smacked the bed in annoyance.

"Will you do something?" she asked, and he grinned knowing the unknown was getting to her. He eyed her for a brief moment before he wrapped his hands around her ankles yanking her to the edge of the bed. She let out the cutest startled gasp he ever heard out of her, and placed her legs around his waist before leaning over her to scoop her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck her legs snapped tightly around his hips, and she fumbled till she found his mouth. John tried to concentrate, but with her body pressed to his it was growing much too difficult. He carried her over to the table where the Naughty or Nice bag sat beside it, and slowly placed his love on the table carefully. Joss gasped a little probably at the coldness of the top, and he eyed her lovingly from head to toe. Her legs dangled over the edge since the table was small, and he stepped between her spread legs so he could peer down at her.

"John where am I?"

"You tell me."

"Its cold, and hard I'm guessing the table?"

"Good job Joss maybe I will reward you now." John eyed the corset for a moment hoping like hell this thing had a zipper, and not little hooks. "Joss arch your back." she did as he asked, and he felt around smiling when he found a tiny zipper. Thank god he lowered the zipper till it gave way, and the corset loosened against her. He gently pulled it away from her, and her back hit the table top jumping from the coolness. His eyes feasted on her naked breasts, and he had a gleam in his eye knowing she had no idea where or when he would touch her. She had given new meaning to his fantasy with this giving him free reign over her which was surprise enough since Joss could be headstrong, and she knew what she liked in the bedroom. So instead of going for her chest as he knew she thought he would he instead ran his hands up her thighs over her hips, and brushed the sides of her breasts. Her back arched high off the table, and her nipples were so hard for him all but begging for him to touch her.

"God John where's the reward?" her back slowly lowered back to the table as he continued his perusal of her beautiful half naked body while he moved closer so that they touched intimately. He could feel the heat radiating from her through her panties, and his boxers. He took a step back before he rid themselves of their underwear to be inside her, and picked up the bag by its handle peeking inside. She must of heard the rustling of the bag as her head turned sharply to the side. "You aren't looking in a brown bag are you?" her breath was coming out a little fast, and she held the edge of the table with both hands.

"Maybe." he grinned pulling out a lacy teddy. "When were you planning on wearing this?" he felt in physical pain now as he eyed the skimpy material, and pictured her in it. God the tight corset that made her breasts almost pop out was hot, but this on her would make him pant which he suspected was why she bought it. He lightly teased her skin with the lace as he casually brushed it against her. He dragged it down across her breasts, and slipped it between her legs loving the soft little moan that escaped her.

"That was for a rainy day." she squirmed on the table as he continued brushing her skin with it for a moment longer, and then pulled it away. He peeked at several more sexy outfits she bought, and rummaged for whatever was on the bottom. The bag felt too heavy for all this sexy lingerie.

"Ooh what do we have here?" he grinned pulling out two tubes of edible body paint. John had been trying to keep himself in check, but seeing these just caused his libido to go into overdrive. He dropped the bag down, and opened the red one. He squirted a generous amount onto her belly, and she squealed as her body jumped.

"That is so cold."

"Well let me warm it up for you Joss." he leaned over her dragging his tongue across her skin while keeping his eyes on her face. Her body squirmed so he gently held her still, so he could dip his tongue into her belly button before licking everywhere the paint ran. "Mmmmm tastes like strawberries want to taste?" he swiped a little off of her onto his finger and pressed it to her bottom lip. Joss immediately sucked his finger deep into her mouth, and he moaned watching her. Joss ran her tongue over his finger, and sucked making him quickly withdraw his finger from her wet mouth. He leaned over her, and continued lavishing her body with his tongue to get every last drop of paint off of her. By the time he was done her belly was wet from his tongue, and she was moaning his name.

"John more." she whimpered when he didn't touch her.

"Patience is a virtue Joss." which he had to tell himself that as well since he loved nothing more than to bury himself inside her this instant. He had been in a semi aroused state all day, and he didn't know if he could wait much longer to be joined with her.

"You have a sadistic streak you know that." she whimpered, and he chuckled.

"Me how about you Joss? Who was the one that flashed me this morning, who texted me about pleasuring herself, and who was the one that wouldn't allow me to touch you?" he asked seeing how far he could push her, and himself before they both snapped.

John palmed her naked breasts careful to not touch her taut peaks. Her back arched high off the table again, and he couldn't resist any longer so he rolled her hard nipples between his index finger, and thumb on each hand watching her. Joss's mouth opened as she sighed his name happily. "Sit up." he commanded while continuing to tease her breasts with his hands. Joss struggled to get up, and he leaned his head down to tease his tongue around her areola. Joss gasped hotly as she arched her back into him her hands in his hair holding him to her chest. John moved closer to her needing more, and Joss wrapped her legs around him so that they brushed up against each other intimately again causing them both to gasp. He kissed, and licked his way to the valley of her breasts while he sneaked his right hand down her body just above the elastic of her panties.

"Oh John please." she whimpered, and he smirked against her skin.

"Say it again Joss." he said while he sneaked his fingers under the lace sliding in her private hair, but just stopping short where she needed him the most.

"Please." she moaned, and he rewarded her a little by swiping his tongue gently against her nipple, and her head flung back with a loud groan. John licked, and sucked gently before drawing on it harder knowing her body quite well. His name slipped from her as her hips jerked in response when he lightly touched her clitoris just to pull his hand away. He repeated the teasing action, and nearly lost all remaining control he had at how slick she felt. He removed his hand from within her panties, pushing her legs from around him, and stood back loving how her body looked.

"I can't wait much longer."

"Condoms are on the nightstand." her body fell back to the table as if in relief, but he shook his head knowing she couldn't see it. That hadn't been what he meant, but kept that to himself he needed to get these damn panties off of her now. "Did this match your fantasy John?" her question made him pause in his haste to get to her warm, and exceeding wet core to eye her for a moment. She sounded so unsure.

"Joss this was amazing, and yes you made my fantasy come to life. But you don't seem to understand something Joss that you are my fantasy. You are everything I have ever wanted in a woman, and even though sometimes I feel like you deserve better than me I'm awed that you love me in return."

"John you are going to make me cry." she whispered, and he smiled softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too John." she struggled to sit up, but he held her down. He wanted to love her body, and show her how much she meant to him.

"I have to get these off of you." he eyed her panties, but the garter belt was hooked to them, and the stockings. He tried to unclasp it but his fingers were too big.

"Let me help." he guided her hands down to the little clasps, and sighed when she got them done almost instantly. He pushed her hands out of the way, and he immediately went for the elastic of her panties.

"Lift your hips." she did as he asked, and he quickly pulled them down her hips over the garter belt, the stockings, and the spiked heels flinging them off to the side. "You look amazing Joss." he got to his knees, and pulled her to the edge of the table so that her ass hung off the side she grasped at the edges with her hands.

"John?" but he settled her legs on his shoulders for support.

"I am going to show you how much I love you Joss over, and over again." he focused his gaze on her glistening sex licking his lips, and hoping he could get through this without embarrassing himself. "You can take the blindfold off now Joss." she immediately whipped it off, and leaned up to watch him. They shared a look before he leaned forward, and touched her lightly.

* * *

Joss knew John was amazing at oral sex, but good god she hadn't thought she would come from just one small touch. Her entire body soared to an unbelievable height as his name was practically torn from her lips. Her hips were held in his hands as she held tightly onto the table trying to breathe.

"You alright Joss?" Joss tried to shimmy back a little but John wouldn't let her move at all. She couldn't work her mouth so she nodded because the small orgasm didn't release the tension inside her. John's tongue touched her again, and she closed her eyes at the intense feeling it evoked in her. John teased her with his clever tongue, and she gasped loudly abandoning the table with one hand to grab his hair. John explored her entire sex making her almost there minutes after the first, and her body felt tense ready to snap in two when his mouth moved away to kiss her inner thigh.

"John." she panted when he licked his tongue against her thigh leaving her trembling with need.

"Yes love?" she gasped when shifted his focus on her other thigh, but paused to breathe on her hotly.

"When do you plan on making love to me?" she forced out. The need to be joined to him was beyond just physical his words had left her needing to be connected spiritually as well. John loved to love her body which she enjoyed immensely, but she needed more and now. "God I've been thinking about you inside me all day." she moaned trying anything to get him to make love to her. His moan was the only sound he made before his mouth was on her clitoris, and sucking gently. Joss felt her vision blur as her body was tensing again ready to climax, but this time when John stopped just shy of getting her there she dug her nails in his scalp trying to keep him there. "Please." she begged, but John sat back shaking his head.

"Enough I need you." his voice was rough, and his eyes were almost a dark sapphire color. Joss was picked up as if she weighed nothing at all, and he carried her back to the bed where he put her down gently. John was shucking his boxers off, and she sighed in happiness eyeing his glorious naked form. John's cock looked amazing as he was extremely erect, and perfect. He climbed onto the bed on top of her kissing her hungrily, and she reached between them to touch him finally which earned her a gasp that she swallowed. He was so warm, and steely hard for her. She rubbed her thumb across his tip running across his slit loving that he was in such desperate need of her since John's kiss turned urgent. He shoved her hand away before breaking the kiss.

"Condom." he gasped out.

"Nightstand." when they weren't frantic to be together she would laugh at them that they couldn't speak more than one word at a time. Joss reached up wrapping her arms around him holding on as he reached over to grab at the condom on the nightstand. She bit on his shoulder branding him as hers. He pushed her back onto the mattress to tear it open. She reached out to take it so she could put it on, but he pushed her hands away. "I want to come inside you not on you." his hot, and rough words made her own dire need increase tenfold. John had stopped her before her orgasm twice making her loins feel on fire, and achy for him.

"Hurry John." she gasped when they both were trembling in need, and once he had the condom on she reached for him to pull him down to kiss her again. She couldn't get enough, and she felt his erection pressing against her belly as they their tongues tangled together. She had only one thought flowing through her passion fogged brain, and that was getting John inside her now. John pushed out of the kiss, and Joss let out a startled sound when John flipped her over onto her stomach.

"Get on your hands and knees Jocelyn." her eyes widened when his warm breath was in her ear. She moaned as she did as he asked, and she cried his name softly when she felt his fingers parting her folds from behind, and touching her. "You're so wet, and perfect Joss." she laid her head on the mattress gasping as she pushed her hips back seeking his touch actively.

"John I need you." she begged clutching at the sheets beneath her feeling herself tensing crying his name as his fingers worked her as if readying her. But he slowed his fingers as if sensing she was about to explode at any second. She cursed his name when he withdrew his fingers altogether. "John please-" she gasped when he resumed touching her a few minutes later when the imminent threat of her orgasm receded. "What happened to needing to be inside me?" she whimpered as his hand made her mindless to everything except her orgasm.

"You teased me all day its only fair I even us out." his breath was uneven in her ear, and she knew he couldn't wait much longer himself. Joss moaned as his leg nudged hers to spread wider apart, and he used his other hand to push her upper half closer to the mattress. He once more withdrew his fingers from inside her, and she clutched the sheets with her fists. John's one hand was at her hip, and she gasped when she felt his tip teasing her entrance.

"I didn't bring you to the point of orgasm just to deny you. Please John I need you so much I can't-" Joss let out a startled cry of delight when John thrust into her quick, and hard. She grasped the bed sheets tighter, and moaned as she struggled to squirm out of his hold. He filled her so quickly, and he was a rather large man it was overwhelming. But John held both of her hips now tightly not allowing her any escape, and she felt him begin moving her hips so that he was working her back, and forth on his thick rock hard cock. Oh god in this position he was hitting her in the right spot to tickle her g-spot on each glide in which made her pant quite loudly.

"John faster." she braced her hands wide apart as he did as she asked. He stopped moving her hips instead tightly grasping them in his hands keeping them immobile, and he began pulling out almost completely to just push right back in harder, and faster. She felt her orgasm clawing its way forward again as John was slowly fucking her brains out. She had wanted this to be a sexual experience he never forgot well it was seared into her brain forever that was for sure. She had no control whatsoever, and had no way of touching him. Joss moaned she was so close, and John was moving in her touching her deeply she couldn't hold out much longer.

"John!" she choked on a scream as her orgasm burst bright inside her. It packed a wallop as it had been denied for so long she felt it all the way down to her toes, and her body felt like it came apart at the seams. She saw fireworks behind her closed lids as her entire body jerked as spasm after spam of her orgasm rocked her still, and she knew John was close as well judging by his movements. His thrusts became less precise more frantic, and the soft moans turned into deep groans of her name. Joss felt the sharp bite of his hands at her hips as he held her steady as he shoved deep once more, and stiffened going over the edge just moments after her. His loud shout of her name made her tremors of her own orgasm intensify knowing she had blown his mind away tonight. It seemed like their orgasms lasted a while before they both slid down to the bed spent, and rolled over.

"Damn Joss." he gasped, and she grinned rubbing at his slick chest. "Remind to make up some more fantasies for you."

"I have a few more you need to fulfill first." she tried exhaling, and inhaling deeper to regulate her breathing quicker.

"Gladly." he grinned rubbing a hand in her hair. After several minutes of lying together not moving an inch, and their breathing slowed to an unevenness instead of like they ran twenty miles was when John slowly sat up yawning a bit as he rolled over to throw away the used one in the wastebasket under the nightstand. John laid down beside her, and Joss felt content as they laid together their bodies still cooling. Joss looked up seeing his eyes were closed, and his breathing was more evened out. Joss swallowed hard looking towards the door where she dropped her purse knowing the unopened box of her home pregnancy test awaited in the bag inside it.

"John." she whispered.

"Hmmm?" Joss smiled knowing he was falling asleep. She stayed beside him for a little bit longer, and softly wiggled out from his hold. He didn't move or say a word, and she stood up from the bed pausing to pull the soft white terrycloth robe the hotel supplied for them on. She grabbed her purse, and eyed John with one last glance before hurrying to the bathroom. She shut the door softly, and locked it so John couldn't surprise her. Joss put her purse on the floor, and cleaned up a little bit after that hot round of lovemaking before she pulled out the home pregnancy test eyeing it. Joss pulled out her cell phone, and quickly dialed Frankie's cell number hoping he was awake still. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Frankie."

"Hey Jocelyn darling I thought you were rocking John's world tonight?"

"I did I mean I am, but he's asleep right now."

"Good girl always go for seconds, but let him rest a little then wake him up. You mentioned a sexy little red negligee you bought today well put it on, and he'll be good to go again." she smiled.

"Frankie I didn't call about that."

"Okay what's up, and since its not John or his lovestick something is on your pretty little mind so shoot?"

"I'm in the bathroom right now."

"Why are you in there, and not snuggled up to your lover's body?"

"I need to take the pregnancy test still, and I just needed to talk to someone." she whispered.

"You haven't done that yet? You called me earlier this evening, and told me you got one to prove you weren't pregnant so I just assumed you took it already."

"No, I'm scared too." she eyed the pink box as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Of being pregnant?"

"No, of finding out I'm not because its all I want." she whispered into the phone as the tears flowed freely from her eyes. She had no idea what the hell was the matter with her. John made no mention of wanting children, and here she was hoping she was pregnant with his child. When she had bought the test this afternoon she had been hoping it would prove she wasn't pregnant, but as the day went on the more she thought about it the more she wanted it to prove she was.

"Calm down darling, or he's going to hear you." she nodded glad she called Frankie. "Honey I think its time to take that pregnancy test, or you won't be able to concentrate on having some more fun with John tonight." she knew that it had been weighing on her mind all day since she bought the test.

"Frankie can I call you back after I take it so you can talk to me while I wait." she whispered unlocking the door to the bathroom to peek out. John was still laying in the same position on the bed. She quietly closed the door again, and locked it. Joss forced her fingers to open the box as she held the phone in the crux of her shoulder.

"Of course I'd be insulted if you didn't have me wait with you. So get to peeing on that stick." she chuckled a little.

"How many pregnancy scares have you gone through?" she asked.

"Well there was Craig's sister Judy, and now you." she sighed.

"I'll call you back in a couple minutes." she whispered.

"You better." Joss hung up with him, and read the box thoroughly before gathering her courage to take it. It was done in a matter of minutes, and now all she had to do was wait which was going to kill her. Joss hurried, and grabbed her phone dialing Frankie's number quickly. He answered on the first ring. "So you took it right Jocelyn?"

"Yes."

"Okay so how long do we wait?"

"The box said a couple minutes, but I'm going to give it a little longer."

"Okay Jocelyn what if you are pregnant?"

"I have to tell John."

"How do you think he'd react?"

"I don't know actually."

"Okay how about if you aren't pregnant how will you feel?"

"Disappointed."

"Really because yesterday you were freaking out about it."

"I am still freaking out about it I mean it's a baby Frankie I haven't changed diapers in a very long time."

"But you want it."

"Yes, I want his baby." she whispered looking at the ceiling of the bathroom. "I can imagine it so easily Frankie. I can imagine John holding his child, and I want it so badly. God do I want it."

"Jocelyn dash those hopes, so that way if it comes back negative you won't be destroyed."

"Yeah that will happen even if I don't hope for it Frankie."

"How much longer is a few minutes till I know if I'm an uncle again or not?" she chuckled loving this man as a brother for so long it felt like he truly was one. "Say if you are pregnant darling how is Taylor going to react?"

"I hope good. I hope he would want a little brother or sister that he could dote on." she looked at the stick but couldn't read it, and she paced back and forth across the tiled floor of the bathroom.

"Darling its been like almost ten minutes now I think you can look." she nodded, and tried to breathe as she closed her eyes grabbing the stick. "So darling don't keep me in suspense are you pregnant or not?" she exhaled as she opened her eyes, and looked at the test to find out the answer to that question.

* * *

Author's note: Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait for the smut since I teased, and teased for a couple chapters now lol. I had my friend who loves to talk about sex read this, and she BLUSHED! I guess she doesn't read erotic literature, and now she wants to see what John Reese looks like(she never seen the show before either) hahahahahahahaha. Sorry I found that funny!

Okay so the threat of bodily harm is gone now right? The smut happened, and no one is going to hurt me for the small cliffie at the end of this chapter right :)

The next chapter is going to be fun, and small spoiler alert Frankie, and John meet (hee hee hee). Thank you to everyone that's reading, and as always I appreciate the reviews as well they make me SQUEE inside :)


	6. Chapter 6

John yawned mightily as he slowly awakened but kept his eyes shut. Mmmmm last night was perfect, and he wished he could stay in the bed forever. But most likely they would have a new number like usual they never stopped coming in, but maybe just a quickie before they both had to get back to the real world. He patted next to him, and his eyes snapped open when he felt the bed cold beside him. John looked around, and saw Joss standing in a hotel supplied robe staring out the window near the useless television.

"Hey Joss you okay?" he called out, but she seemed to be so deep in thought she didn't hear him. She stared out the window, and didn't even blink in acknowledgment. John slowly pushed the covers off his body pausing to slip on his boxers before making his way over to her. "Joss honey what's wrong?" he whispered wrapping his arms from around her back, and nuzzling her neck. Joss jumped when he touched her obviously not hearing him the second time nor hearing him make his way over.

"You scared me." she chuckled grabbing at her heart as she leaned back into him.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"A penny really my thoughts are worth only a penny to you John?" he grinned against her neck. "I, however, don't need a penny to know what's on your mind John I can feel it pressing against me right now." she huffed before he slowly turned her around in his arms. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, but kept her eyes drawn towards the floor.

"You didn't answer my question Joss." he reminded, and she nodded smiling a little.

"Its nothing John I'm fine." He lifted her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes, and saw something swimming in her brown depths.

"Whatever it is its not nothing." but she shook her head, and smiled a little.

"Really John I'm fine." she lifted up, and kissed him lightly. "Oh, and tonight I want you to meet my best friend Frankie. He's only in town for a few more days, and I don't know if he will ever get back here in New York."

"What if I have a new person to look into?"

"Finch, and Fusco will have to handle it until our dinner is over." she said in a don't argue with me on this tone. "Please John I really want you to meet him, and Taylor will be there."

"Okay if we have a new person to save I will try to work things out."

"Good." she smiled quickly kissing him chastely before backpedaling out of his arms.

"Hey come back here I have probably about twenty minutes before Finch forms a search party for me. I want to spend them in bed with you."

"Down boy you might have twenty minutes but I only have ten to get some clothing, a shower, and head to the precinct." she chuckled throwing the robe off of her tempting him with her sexy nude body to just cover herself with the discarded jacket from the floor. She blew him a kiss grabbing her purse, and the big brown bag of good stuff. "See you later John, and don't be late."

"What time do you want me there?"

"Seven. Now I got to go." she hurried to run out of the hotel room. He didn't fully believe her that nothing was on her mind, and he was worried he had done something to hurt her last night. Joss seemed to be alright, but there was something weighing on her mind which he couldn't figure out. He quickly began redressing deciding maybe he could get to her place to see if he could get Joss to tell him what was bothering her. John was checked out of the hotel in a matter of minutes after Joss had left, and he had no mode of transportation which really put a crimp in his plans on ambushing her at her place. He waited till a taxi drove by and flagged him down. He climbed inside, and gave Joss's address.

"If you can get me there in say five minutes I'll give you a hundred dollar tip." the taxi driver's eyes lit up, and John's head snapped back a little at how fast the man sped up as he stomped down on the gas pedal. Nearly ten minutes gone by when he was at her complex, but he gave the man the tip since it wasn't his fault there was traffic everywhere. John ran almost up to her building when another man met him near the front entrance of her apartment complex. He was going to walk by him when he heard an audible gasp from the man.

"Oh my goodness Jocelyn was right you are more gorgeous in person than in your photograph which is saying a lot since you are very photogenic." John paused from hurrying inside to go speak with Joss, and eyed the black man dressed to the nines.

"Um who are you?"

"I'm Jocelyn's BFF Frankie, but you can call me anything you like." John just looked at him because he had no response to that. "Craig is going to be so jealous that I met you but my girl has some fine tastes." Frankie eyed him from head to toe. "Nice suit, you're hot, and you seem kind." John was sure he hadn't heard many people call him kind. "Just treat my girl right, and we won't have problems."

"I love her, and I wouldn't ever willingly hurt her." he was a bit afraid he had unintentionally hurt her because she seemed upset or nervous about something. Anger he could handle but if he hurt her…John felt ill inside at the mere thought of causing her any pain.

"Look hot stuff I was on my way to speak to Joss myself, but I need to know something first."

"What?" he demanded needing to see her himself, but by the incessant buzzing of his phone since he hadn't placed his ear piece in his ear was any indication they had a new number. He didn't have much more time before he needed to head to the library.

"Did she tell you?"

"Tell me?" tell him what? Oh right the dinner he had almost completely forgotten about it. "Oh yeah she told me."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you panicked?"

"Panicked? No." John smiled lightly. He was glad Joss had such a close best friend even if he was a man, and that she wanted them to meet. But clearly this Frankie thought he was worried about their dinner tonight which he wasn't. The man seemed nice enough even if the man seemed a little odd, and Taylor was a good kid whom he had several conversations with since starting to date his mom. So no he wasn't panicked about their dinner tonight.

"Really? Joss was worried you wouldn't take it so well."

"I'm fine with it we can have as many of them as she wants." he assured Joss's gay best friend. He didn't care as long as the dinners included spending time with her he didn't care who else was involved. He just wanted her to himself sometimes too.

"Well you're taking it a lot better than I thought, but it must be because you love Jocelyn so much. Plus its always fun making them too am I right?" the man put his hands in his pockets, and John felt a little confused. They were talking about the same thing right? But John couldn't ignore the buzzing from his phone anymore, and he guessed speaking to Joss would have to wait till after this dinner.

"I have to go I guess I'll have to speak with Joss later. It was nice meeting you Frankie you are a great friend to Joss she cares about you a lot."

"Thanks but its easy being her friend, and hot stuff see you later tonight." John smiled, and turned to hurry away trying to put aside his feelings that something wasn't quite right with Joss to the side. He needed to flag down another taxi, and find out what Finch needed.

* * *

Joss felt so many emotions, and everything was going so fast her mind was having a hard time keeping up. First thing she had to do was sit John down, and tell him she was pregnant. Pregnant with his child, and she grinned like an idiot as she stepped out of the shower. She touched her stomach as she had last night eyeing John while he slept, and cried happy tears. Tears swam in her eyes even as panic bubbled up inside her still since she wasn't quite sure if John was going to even want this child. Joss exited her bathroom, and sighed when she heard a knock. Joss secured a silky lavender colored robe on her, and ran towards the door yanking it open. Her smile widened when she realized it wasn't John, but Frankie. She had tried to escape from the hotel earlier without John figuring things out for himself, and before she just blurted it out to him before she had a chance to set the mood for him. She wanted it at her place, and maybe they could make love again then while he was relaxed she would spring it on him.

"Hey Frankie come on in."

"I'm hurt Jocelyn you told him, and then you don't bother calling me to tell me he's okay with it some best friend you are." he chuckled as he entered her apartment. She looked at him after he shut the door.

"What do you mean?"

"I ran into John outside leading up to your apartment."

"What? John was here?"

"Yeah, and he's a babe with a nice butt. Ugh if I wasn't happily in love with Craig, and John was gay I'd be all over him." Joss completely ignored the comment her mind focused on the fact that John had been here, and now wasn't. She really did have to get going to work she was already going to be late, but now she had a feeling she was going to be really late.

"Frankie back to what you said John was here?"

"Yeah, and you told him!"

"Told him what?"

"That you're pregnant."

"NO! I haven't figured out how to tell him yet."

"Well darling he knows."

"How?"

"I don't know, but he was hoping for more."

"More?"

"Yeah he seems to love the baby making business as you do. I think its mostly the process he loves he probably wants to try over, and over again with you Joss."

"John said he wanted more children?" she sagged onto the arm rest as she thought about it. She had been stressing herself out all night worrying that John wasn't going to be alright with having a child for nothing.

"Yeah so you never told him?"

"No I-I'm at a loss of how he figured it out. I mean I was careful to hide the home pregnancy test in my purse, but maybe he saw the box peeking out or something. I got to call John." she grabbed her phone immediately dialing his number, and he answered on the second ring. "Hey John."

"Are you alright Joss?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure you seemed upset at the hotel, and I wanted to come see you but your friend stopped me?"

"I'm fine John. Um, I'm at a loss of how you found out."

"What are you talking about Joss?" he sounded confused.

"Frankie said you knew."

"What are you talking about Joss you told me this morning? Are you sure you are alright are you not feeling well again? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"John I'm fine its you that's needs his head examined because I did not tell you." she huffed in annoyance. What was he trying to pull? She wanted to know how he figured it out, and then more importantly she wanted to hear him say how happy he was about it as he did with Frankie. She smiled softly waiting for him to speak.

"Yes you did." he was still going to play that game was he well she had enough?! She wanted to hear him say how excited he was about becoming a daddy, and she wanted to hear it now.

"John I think I would know if I told you I was pregnant!" she snapped. Joss heard a strangled noise out of John then several harsh coughs as if he swallowed wrong, and a sudden onslaught of nausea filled her so keenly. "John I think I need to go throw up." she gasped into the phone putting a hand to her mouth.

"_YOU'RE PREGNANT?_!" but she couldn't even deal with the surprise in his voice she handed her phone to Frankie, and made a beeline for the bathroom.

* * *

Author's note: Yay she's pregnant WOOT WOOT! But how will John react to it well you got a little reaction to it, but I do go more in depth on his reaction in the next chapter which is the final chapter (sniff). I love the idea of a comedy of errors, and people thinking they are talking about the same thing but aren't. It was fun to add that aspect into the whole pregnancy reveal since Joss was overthinking it. Plus John finding out like that was fun to write, and what's to come was as well hopefully you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it :)

well thanks to you for reading, and reviewing I adore it so much!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: I wanted to say a huge thank you to elaine0510 for helping me! I thank you so much for proofreading for me it helps me out so much, and I thank you so much for everything. So a big thank you for offering to help me out I appreciate everything you are doing. **_

* * *

"Jocelyn, you alright darling?" she heard Frankie's voice through the door as she paced back and forth in her own bathroom. She had thrown up, but that wasn't what was making her stomach churn. She flung the door open, glaring at her best friend who looked a little sheepish.

"He didn't know Frankie! I think I gave him a heart attack when I blurted it out like that!" she brushed past him stomping her way towards her kitchen. She wanted ice cream and she wanted it now. She flung the freezer door open, grabbing out her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream carton, then slamming the door shut angrily. She grabbed a spoon and dug the spoon in the ice cream eyeing her friend.

"I'm sorry Jocelyn I didn't realize we were talking about something else. I'm not sure what he was thinking, but I'm sorry."

"He was thinking you were talking about the dinner tonight."

"Okay I can see how he perceived what I said into that, especially since neither one of us actually came out and said anything."

"God I should call him back, and beg him for forgiveness for telling him like that. This is all your fault Frankie." she huffed stabbing her spoon back into the carton.

"I know! I said I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know you are and you didn't mean it. Did he say anything after I handed you the phone?"

"No, but I heard a lot of coughing and gasping."

"I killed him!" she wailed flinging her head back in agony. "I killed the man I love by blurting out the fact that I'm pregnant."

"You didn't realize he didn't know Jocelyn, and for that I am truly sorry. I'll fix things for you Jocelyn."

"How?"

"I'll call him and see how he is."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can." he held out her phone, and she glared at him when he quickly hit redial on John's phone number. She hated technology. She watched as Frankie put the phone to his ear and he waited a few moments. "Well hello there John, it's me, Frankie. Jocelyn is a little worried she might have killed you so I was calling to make sure you weren't. So if you could give us a ring back that you are alive and kicking we'd appreciate it." Frankie pulled the phone away. "I think you might be right Jocelyn. He might be dead." They both looked up when they heard the doorknob to her apartment jiggle and then a rapid pounding.

"Joss, open this damn door!"

"Well good news Jocelyn John's clearly not dead, but he might need to talk with you about it."

"No duh Frankie." she huffed as the pounding got worse as she made her way to the door.

"Joss, open the door or I'll break it down."

"Oh god, that's so hot." Frankie fanned himself. She pointed at him, mouthing to behave before she swung the door open, forcing a smile on her face. John was standing there, looking panicked and concerned.

"Hi John what brings you by?" Okay, so pretending she didn't blurt it out to him on the phone wasn't the best idea judging by the way his face tensed. She allowed John to enter and she closed the door.

"Joss how are you pregnant?"

"Oh boy, now I need to explain the birds and the bees to you too?" Joss glared at Frankie when he spoke up. John looked ready to pass out and she didn't need him making jokes at a time like this.

"I thought you said it was okay-that one time we forgot the condom?"

"John you look ready to faint."

"I'm not, I'm just a bit surprised," an understatement of the year!

"Surprised? You were choking so hard we were worried you died." Joss glared at Frankie again when he spoke up. John looked at him himself, but she didn't see any anger at her friend.

"I-uh-wasn't expecting to hear that she was pregnant. Remind me never to call you while I'm drinking coffee again."

"You choked on coffee?!"

"Do you know a good dry cleaner Joss?" she eyed his suit and saw coffee stains on it. He spilt his coffee in his surprise and she felt terrible, he could have burned himself.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick again!" This was the worst way for John to find out, and now he looked positively ill at the fact that he was having a child. She wanted to run and hide in her bathroom. But she needed to let him know she wasn't expecting anything. If he wanted to be involved he could be. He didn't have to be if he didn't want to be because she wouldn't hold him down if it wasn't something he wanted.

"Joss is it true? Are you pregnant?"

"John, you weren't supposed to find out like that I had it all figured out in my head how I was going to tell you. I'm sorry John, Frankie thought you knew, and it was a big misunderstanding."

"I'll say!" Joss saw the panicked look still clearly on John's face. If this was another time she would have teased him that something scared the hell out of him, but this wasn't it. Since it was the fact that she was pregnant with his child that was scaring him to death, she figured she'd better keep her big mouth shut.

"John, I'm not expecting anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll understand if you want to leave me."

"Leave you?"

"Yes you never mentioned wanting children before, and I never really thought it could happen. You can go if you want I won't make you stay."

"I-is that what you want? Do you want me to go?" Joss stared at him and even though she saw the panic in his eyes, she also saw other emotions written on his face.

"No that's not what I want, John. I just meant if you didn't want our child I wouldn't force you into being a father if it's not what you want."

"The baby and you are probably better off without me anyway."

"John, I didn't mean it like that. I love you, and I want you in our baby's life. I just don't want to make you feel pressured into something you never wanted."

"How do you know I never wanted children?" Joss searched his eyes seeing the tears forming in his eyes, and she was too scared to hope he wanted their baby as much as she did.

"I don't know? Do you?"

"I never thought it would happen. I always thought I was destined to live and die alone."

"Well John you got me, and in nine months you will become a daddy. So I need to know now if you're in or out.

"Do you really think I could walk away from you or our child?"

"No, but I don't want you to stay with me when it's not what you want John. It's not fair to any of us if you do.

"I love you Joss."

"I know you do, John. So are you in or out?" She sighed as he tugged her into his embrace as he gently kissed her giving her his answer without needing to say a word. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as they kissed deeply, and passionately forgetting they weren't alone in the room. Joss felt tears of happiness burn behind her eye lids as she answered his raw emotions. John was giving himself over to her completely which she knew was probably one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life. She knew because it had been hard for her to give herself over to him completely. They'd figure everything else out later. All she cared about for now was that John was happy about the baby. Joss was teasing his lips with her tongue and John was sighing in her mouth when they were rudely reminded they weren't alone in the room.

"Where's some popcorn for the show?" Frankie sighed, and Joss pushed out of the kiss to glare at him.

"You know Frankie you can leave now." Joss huffed, but her annoyance faded when she felt a gentle touch on her stomach. She looked at John who was looking at her stomach, and touching her with a small smile on his face. "Get out now Frankie." she breathed, needing to be alone with John now.

"Okay a guy can take a hint. You two have some fun between the sheets, but don't forget about our dinner party tonight since you are eating for two Jocelyn my dear." Joss didn't look away from the awed look on John's face at the fact he was going to become a father, or the lone tear that slid down his cheek. She heard the door to her apartment open and shut while she grabbed his other hand, tugging him towards her bedroom allowing him to still touch her stomach. John kissed her again as he followed while they slowly left a trail of clothing in their wake. They made gentle yet passionate love with John showering her tummy with lots of butterfly kisses for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Author's note: I am working on a follow up to this story not sure how many more stories are left for this series I have the next one, and a following one that's right after that.

But about this chapter I love how Joss completely forgets about work I hope she called in hahahahahahahahaha.

Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this, or review its so nice which I appreciate.


End file.
